Love with a Rat and Fox
by PuzzleMaster1998
Summary: My OC ends up in the world of the TMNT 2014 movie. Romance with Female Splinter and Female Fox x OC. INspired by XxWolfLord95xX's story Forever and Always. NOt copying! There will be many more differences in this story


**Hello again! PuzzleMaster1998 here with another new story!**

 **It's TMNT!**

 **I love Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

 **I really love it!**

 **This story will contain: romance, adventure, violence, and other things.**

 **This will not be only TMNT story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.**

 **This is partially inspired by XxWolfLord95xX's story "Forever and Always." I am not copying them. I am doing my own story.**

 **Now, let's dive in!**

* * *

 **Things begin**

* * *

When Gavin was two years old, he was taken from the orphanage he had been found and raised at and was adopted into a family called the O'Neils. He still had his last name of Woodring, but his middle name was changed to O'Neil. They had a daughter named April, who he would play with all the time. They would watch movies, play games, read books, and encourage each other whenever one of them felt down. One day when he was four, April brought him to her dad's workplace, and that's where he met them. A gray rat, a red fox, and four baby turtles that he later named himself. He even put stickers on the turtles to tell them apart. Raphael had red, Leonardo had blue, Michelangelo, or "Mikey" for short, had orange, and Donatello had purple. He named the rat Splinteress since she was a girl, and the fox, who was a girl as well, Amber. Everyday after school he would go with April to the lab to hang out with them. But he mostly spent his time with Amber and Splinteress. They were wonderful friends, and would steal his cheese and crackers whenever he wasn't looking, but he still loved them. April even took a couple of photos of him with the boys and girls to remember their time together. But one night, everything changed.

A fire occurred in the lab, and they found Uncle Kirby, April's biological father and Gavin's adoptive father, dead on the floor. While April ran outside to call the fire department and wait, Gavin ran inside to save Splinteress, Amber, and the boys from the deadly fire. After he managed to get them out safely from the flames, he brought them over to a drain that lead to the sewers. With a breaking heart, he let them go into the sewers, but not before giving each of them a kiss on the head or cheek. He then sent them on their way, and slowly walked away, heartbroken at what he had done. Every night, he would dream of them and hope that he could meet them once more.

Little did he know that Amber and Splinteress had watched him leave with tears in their eyes before going with the turtles. And he _certainly_ had no idea that he was going to have his wish answered.

* * *

 ** _Fifteen years later…_**

* * *

Gavin sighed as he left the pet shop for the day. While it was a small store on 3rd street, he got paid enough money for him and April, which they needed. Even though he had already graduated college a year earlier, he was the only one who had a job he enjoyed (to an extent). That wasn't why he was sighing though.

Today was the anniversary of the fire and when he set Amber, Splinteress, and the boys free. He pulled out his phone and gazed at the lockscreen wallpaper on his phone. It was a photo April had taken when they were little. It was of him, Amber, and Splinteress cuddling together as they slept, while four little turtles with stickers on them where sitting in the background. Below it was a caption that read "Gavin's Girls, and the boys."

Although it had been a joke at the time, Gavin really did consider those two to be "his girls." It hurt his heart knowing that he would probably never see them again.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing, causing him to snap out of his thoughts and answer the phone, already knowing who it was.

"Hey April," He said as he walked down an alley.

" _Hey Gavin. What's up?"_

He shrugged. "Not much. Had some more pets purchased today. I'm on my way home right now." He smiled as he rounded a corner. "Are you home?"

She didn't respond.

"Still working that mysterious vigilante thing?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

" _Yep! I know I saw the vigilante! I just have to prove it!"_ Gavin smiled at her enthusiasm. She was similar to him that way. Both full of enthusiasm about things they loved.

"Just be careful April," He said, not noticing that he was being followed.

" _I will. And I'll try to be home before midnight this time. See ya."_

With that, he put his phone back in his pocket, and continued on his merry way back home.

Suddenly, a hand was clamped around his mouth, causing his eyes to widen in alarm and panic as he was pulled into an alley.

He was roughly shoved up against the wall, allowing him to see the thug standing in front of him, holding a long knife in their hand.

"What do you want?" He asked them fearfully.

The thug grinned. "Some fun," He said, leaning towards him while placing the knife against his neck. "How about it?"

Gavin quickly kicked him in the balls and took off, not daring to go home for fear of leading the thug to April.

He felt a sharp searing pain explode on the left side of his back, but he ignored it and went down another alley, only to find that it was a dead end.

He looked around for a way to escape, and saw a manhole cover on the ground.

"Well, only way out other than death," He said as he quickly lifted the cover and descended down the ladder. He stopped midway on the ladder, and slowly pulled the cover over so that it appeared it hadn't been touched.

Listening carefully for the thug, he felt his heart start to race when he heard footsteps approaching the cover.

The footsteps soon stopped, leaving only silence before it was broken by the thug. "Hmph! Even if that guy got away, he's still gonna die." The footsteps then resumed, heading away from the cover before disappearing completely.

Gavin sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness!" He whispered to himself as he readjusted his grip on the ladder. "I was afraid something bad was going to happen."

 _ **GRROOOOOOAAAAAAAANNNNN!**_

He felt the ladder start to shake a little bit, before it completely detached from the wall, causing him to cry out in alarm.

"SHHIIIIIITTTTT!"

He then hit the concrete below him on his front, knocking the air out of him for several seconds.

After he regained his breath, he slowly got up, using the wall for support as he looked at the ladder on the floor to determine what had gone wrong.

Apparently, the bolts holding it to the wall had rusted away, so when enough weight was added, it gave way.

"Well, I'm not getting out that way," He said as he glanced at the manhole cover above him before he slowly started making his way down sewage tunnel, avoiding the sewage to the best of his ability.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later…_**

Gavin rested a hand against the wall as another wave of dizziness washed over him.

'These are getting more frequent,' He thought as he shook his head before glancing down at him. 'What's wro-'

His eyes widened upon seeing a trail of blood leading down his left leg.

"Oh no," He said as he remembered what the thug had said earlier. 'Even if that guy got away, he's still gonna die,' He thought as his eyes widened. 'He hit me in the back with his knife! And I'm bleeding out! I gotta get some help.'

He opened his mouth, and cried out, "Is anybody there!? I need help! I'm bleeding pretty badly!" knowing that cell reception down in the sewers was usually terrible.

He started moving forward once again, but nearly fell over as yet another wave of pain and dizziness hit him. "NO, I gotta keep moving," He said to himself.

Suddenly, he hear what sounded like footsteps in the distance, raising his hopes of rescue.

"Help!" He bellowed into the sewers, trying to catch their attention. "I'm bleeding badly! I need help!"

Unfortunately, his bellowing call drained him of enough energy to cause him to fall to the ground.

"H-Help," He said before exhaustion overtook him, arm stretched out before him.

As exhaustion overtook him, he thought he could hear the footsteps getting louder, causing him to smile softly.

Several seconds later, two figures appeared around the corner and ran over to where he was.

Seeing the damage done to him, they carefully picked him up and quickly moved deeper into the sewers.

But as they moved deeper into the sewers, one thing was bugging the two individuals.

Why was this person so familiar to them?

* * *

 **Well, this was an interesting chapter!**

 **Can't wait to write more!**

 **PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


End file.
